


Don't be gay in Texas

by Phantomxlegend



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, I deleted the other one, M/M, Naomi is gay, Southern Will, Trans Will, Will has like four sisters, Will's family, and two moms, because i'm dumb, it's that christmas fic, mentioned Homophobia, possibly transphobia, solangelo, this is gonna be a good hearted fic, will has freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: “But what’s the letter about?  There’s something wrong, I can tell,” Nico squinted at Will, his eyes tracing the freckles dusted along Will’s cheeks.“Nothing’s wrong,” Will picked at his cuticles, “it’s just my mom invited us both to Christmas this year.”orWill's mom invited both Nico and Will to Christmas this year.  Will's grandparents are a bit homophobic so he's worried about it.  But it'll hopefully be fine.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 69
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted the other fic because (I'm stupid) I wanted to rewrite it and my mind just processed that as "well I guess I got to delete the old fic instead of editing it or whatever which would have saved me a ton of time" WHATEVER. It's fine and I like this a lot better. I made this chapter a lot longer so the last one which had two chapters, I combined them. Enjoy.

“Hey, Will,” Nico said, opening the door to the infirmary. Will was sitting at the desk staring apprehensively at a piece of paper. Will didn’t even look up when Nico came in.

“Sunshine,” Nico put his hand on Will’s shoulder, causing Will to flinch. He gripped the paper so hard the edges were crumpling.

“Oh, Nico,” Will’s cheeks flushed, “sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

Nico furrowed his eyebrows, “what’s wrong with the paper, and who do I need to fight for making you nervous?” Nico sat down on the desk and crossed one leg over the other. Will chuckled lightly.

“It’s a letter…” Will stared up at Nico, “from my mom…”

“Oh…” Nico’s expression relaxed.

“You don’t need to fight my mom,” Will folded the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. He rested his hand on Nico’s knee.

“I think your mom would beat me in a fight,” Nico said.

“You? Nah?” Will leaned back in his chair.

“But what’s the letter about? There’s something wrong, I can tell,” Nico squinted at Will, his eyes tracing the freckles dusted along Will’s cheeks.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Will picked at his cuticles, “it’s just my mom invited us both to Christmas this year.”

“What’s so wrong about that?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, “I love your family.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s not you that’s the problem,” Will forced a smile, “it’s just… the rest of the family is going to be there too… my Grandparents, my aunts and uncles, my cousins…”

“Is there something wrong about the rest of your family?”

“No,” Will let out a slow breath through his mouth, “it’s just… my grandparents aren’t… super cool with gays…”

“But aren’t your moms—”

“‘ _ Oh look, honey, don’t your mom and her best friend look so lovely on your Christmas card this year?’ _ ” Will mocked in a high pitched voice.

“Homophobic… got it…” Nico swallowed and sighed.

“I mean she’s more in a way of ignoring it. I don’t know…” Will pulled the letter out again, “the rest of the family doesn’t know that I’m dating anyone so that’ll be a surprise for everyone. My cousin Amy had a baby girl, keeping on the family tradition of only having girls, so that’s something to look forward to.” Will skimmed over the words that were written.

“Well we don’t have a baby, we’re 15…” Nico swung his legs idly.

“Let’s not have a baby until we’re older…” Will muttered, “anyway uh that aside. Do you really want to go through a week of dealing with my grandparents?”

“You have to deal with it every year,” Nico kissed Will on the forehead, “and I want to see your family again.”

“Gods, Emily is going to love to see you,” Will rested his chin on Nico’s knee, “in most of her letters she asks about you.”

“What can I say? I’m a charmer,” Nico said with a smirk, “I got you didn’t I?”

“I’m not sure I want you to have any more leverage about my childhood though,” Will pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“Well if leverage about your childhood is on the table,” Nico perked up, “I would love to go!”

Will heaved a sigh and poked Nico in the stomach, “hey, no, that’s mean.”

“I’m your boyfriend, I need leverage,” Nico flicked Will in the nose. Will huffed and sat back up.

“Well, what do you want me to write back to my mom?” Will asked, picking at the corner of the paper.

“Do you want me to go?” Nico asked, cocking his head to one side, “because if you don’t want me to go that’s completely fine with me. I’m okay with staying at camp for Christmas.”

“No! I want you to go, it’s just—” Will cut himself off, he absently pulled at the collar of his shirt, “no, nevermind. It’s fine.”

“Hey, what’s wrong? You can tell me,” Nico cupped Will’s cheek in one hand.

“I’m just a bit worried is all. About what the rest of the family will think about you. How they’ll think about us?” Will shrugged and glanced away, “I haven’t told any of my aunts. And my cousin doesn’t know either. Only my mom and sisters.”

“I don’t think that they’ll think any different,” Nico shrugged, “unless you have reason to believe otherwise?”

“No, they don’t say anything about my moms so I don’t see why they would…” Will puffed out his cheeks, “they’re fine with me, so I’m sure everything will go fine.”

“If you’re sure, I’ll be more than happy to go with you,” Nico ruffled Will’s hair. Will gasped and pushed Nico’s hand away.

“Just because you’re sitting on the desk and I’m sitting on the chair doesn’t give you any tall people privileges,” Will said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I think that it does, considering that I’m the tall one now,” Nico said proudly. Will pulled Nico off the desk and onto his lap.

“Who’s the tall one now?” Will asked.

“Still me,” Nico grinned and kissed him. Will huffed and cupped Nico’s face.

“I think that you being taller than me has gone to your head,” Nico whispered, pressing his forehead against Will’s.

“Yeah, it has. You’re just tiny,” Will smiled and laughed softly, “Now, off. I need to write my mom back.”

Nico sighed and slid off of Will’s lap onto the floor, “I can’t believe that you would betray me like this Will. Kiss me, make out with me, and then just kick me to the curb like it was nothing. I feel betrayed, absolutely betrayed.”

“Oh, shush up you know that after I finish with this we’ll probably end up cuddling in your cabin anyway,” Will rolled his eyes and pulled a piece of paper out of one of the desk drawers, “and maybe if you’re lucky I’ll take my shirt off.”

“Ohhh,” Nico blushed and buried his face in his hands, “no I don’t think that my poor heart will be able to handle that.”

Will rolled his eyes again, nudging Nico with his foot, “you’re being so dramatic.”

Nico peeked between his fingers, a grin stretching across his face, “do you love me anyway?”

“Yes, I still love you even if you’re dramatic,” Will smiled softly.

“That’s good,” Nico leaned his back against the desk, “hurry up with that letter. And keep your shirt on please.”

“So demanding,” Will teased and began writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much have I talked about Will and his family with my friend? Too much. Shenanigans are gonna be hella amount. Please enjoy.

After making sure that everything was okay with Chiron and Mr. D, Will sent the letter to his mom. He received a letter back a few days later just confirming that Naomi had gotten the letter.

Now, a week before Christmas, Nico and Will found themselves standing on the front lawn of the Solace household. The sun was just starting to dip behind the horizon, they had arrived later than intended.

Will took Nico’s hand, his duffle bag slung off the other shoulder.

“You ready? Because I think that Emily is going to tackle you on sight,” Will said with a small smile.

Nico squared his shoulders, “of course.” 

“Alright, lets go,” Will could barely contain his excitement as he knocked on the door.

Marissa, Will’s other mom answered the door, her face lit up. She squeezed Will in a tight hug, causing him to drop his duffle bag.

“Gosh, Will! I’ve missed my baby boy!” Marissa cooed, petting Will’s hair.

“Ma,” Will blushed, hugging his mom back. 

Marissa had black hair done in a pixie cut and dark blue eyes that were almost black. She had crinkle lines around her eyes from smiling. She was wearing an obnoxiously colored yellow sweatshirt and gray sweatpants.

“And Nico,” Marissa released Will and turned onto the shorter boy, “I haven’t seen you in ages, your boyfriend needs to bring you over more often.” 

Before Nico could say anything in response she gathered him in her arms.

“Now get in here, your mom has been waiting anxiously for you two to get here,” Marissa ruffled both boy’s hair and pulled them inside.

“You guys haven’t changed decorating at  _ all  _ since I left,” Will marveled at the navy blue painted walls, decorated with pictures of the family.

“Emily! Your favorite dark haired future brother in law is here!” Marissa called upstairs. There was a small screech from one of the rooms and very small but at the same time loud footsteps running down the stairs.

“Nico!” Emily shouted as soon as she saw him.

“Hey Em,” Nico smiled. The 7 year old ran and—just like Will said—tackled him in a hug.

Will chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair, “you’re not excited to see me?”

“You’re boring and won’t let me do your nails,” she stuck her tongue out at Will.

“I let you do my nails all the time, what are you talking about?” Will gasped incredulously.

“You don’t let me pick the colors,” Emily pouted, she wriggled out of Nico’s arms, “Nico does.”

Will snorted, “you pick weird colors Em,” Will opened his arms for a hug, she headbutted him in the side which he figured was better than nothing. 

“Come on Nico I got new nail polish too!” Emily said, taking Nico’s hand.

“I think you should go give your mom a hug William,” Marissa elbowed Will in the side, “and I’m sure that she’d love to say hi to Nico too. Em, when everyone is done with their greetings you can paint Nico’s nails.” She grabbed Emily around the waist and hauled her up over her shoulder. Emily laughed and kicked her legs in the air.

“Naomi is in the kitchen,” Marissa nodded at the two of them and marched into the living room.

“Hopefully you’re hug meter isn’t full yet because there’s probably gonna be a lot more,” Will said, “and I think I might need some tonight too.”

Nico rolled his eyes and muttered, “dork.”

“Mom!” Will called as they entered the kitchen, “your favorite son has arrived!”

Naomi was stirring a pot of stew, “Will, I’m afraid to tell you this but,” she wiped her hands on a towel and pulled Will into a tight hug, “you’re my only son.”

Will beamed with pride and pulled Nico into the hug, “and your favorite only gay biological son.”

“Hello to you as well Nico,” Naomi ruffled Nico’s hair. 

She released both boys and cupped Will’s face with her hands, examining him carefully, “oh look at you,” she kissed him on the forehead, “you’re so handsome.”

“Mom—“ Will blushed but he still wore a smile, “you saw me for thanksgiving.”

“That’s so long ago,” Naomi insisted, “and you didn’t even bring Nico over.”

“He doesn’t want me to have embarrassing information from his childhood,” Nico chimed in with a shrug.

“Don’t worry, we spoil you with that,” Naomi smiled.

“Mom!” Will exclaimed.

“It’s my job honey,” Naomi gave Will another kiss on the cheek and patted his shoulder, “go put your bags in your room, Charlotte and Rachel should be upstairs too.”

“Katherine?” Will raised one eyebrow.

“Katherine should be here any minute, she’s bringing Madeline,” Naomi said, “now run along you too, and y’all are gonna get the rules of sharing a room after dinner.”

If it was possible for Will to blush more, he did. Nico laughed at him.

“You have no right to laugh at me,” Will pouted, taking Nico’s hand and dragging him up the stairs.

“I get to laugh at you all I want,” Nico said proudly, “you’re stuck with me.”

Will huffed and tried to think of a snarky response.

They made a pit stop in Will’s room to drop off their bags then Will knocked on the door to Rachel, Charlotte, and Emily’s shared room.

“Hello? Anybody home?” Will asked, squeezing Nico’s hand.

“Nope, but you can leave a message after the beep,” Charlotte responded from the other side of the door, followed by giggling.

“What? No one's home?”

Charlotte made a beep noise, Will sighed.

“Hi Char, it’s your big brother, just wanted to let you know that I’ve arrived and maybe even brought snacks?” Will leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. 

There was a muffled conversation from the other side of the door, Nico raised one eyebrow at Will.

The door clicked open and Will’s 7 year old sister Charlotte rammed headfirst into Will.

“Hey Charlotte, did you miss me?” Will asked, patting her on the back. He looked up to see Rachel sitting on her bed, watching them.

“C’mon Rachel are you too cool to give your big brother a hug when he comes home?” Will asked, opening his other arm. Rachel pursed her lips and didn’t say anything. After a couple seconds she gave up on the tough act and ran to give Will a hug.

“You two causing any trouble lately?” Will asked, passing them onto Nico who gave them both a more or less awkward hug.

“Rachel tried sneaking out,” Charlotte said in a low whisper. 

Rachel blushed and spluttered, “hey! Don’t tell him that!”

Will clicked his tongue, “come on Rachel I expected better of you. How far did you make it?”

“She got to the front door,” Charlotte said.

“Shut up!” Rachel blushed, Will chuckled.

“You need to be careful,” Will ruffled her hair.

“I know,” Rachel muttered.

“Why don’t you two go downstairs, Nico and I will be down in a bit,” Will said, wrapping one arm around Nico’s shoulder.

“Okay,” Charlotte said.

“No funny business “ Rachel said, mimicking Naomi’s tone of voice.

“I know, I know, now shoo,” Will waved the two girls away.

“You having fun?” Nico asked, pressing himself against Will’s side.

“Yeah, I missed my family. Are you enjoying yourself so far?” Will asked, kissing Nico’s temple.

“I am, your family is lovely,” Nico chuckled, “they’re dorks just like you.”

“Well, I kinda grew up in this family so…”

Nico huffed and rolled his eyes, “I know that.”

“Now come on, I think that you need your nails painted,” Will said starting down the stairs. 

“Lovely,” Nico said. 

Just as the two of them rounded the corner a familiar voice came from behind.

“Well, well, look what we have here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super fun to write. We Stan. Thank you for reading.  
> A cliff hanger??? Fun!!! I haven’t done one of those in a long time!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last siblings arrives. She's a lesbian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this chapter yesterday at lunch because I love writing this but my internet decided to go WHOOP and then my computer is being all glitchy and laggy now so I can't write on my laptop. Which meant that I couldn't get any writing done during the night or at lunch today. I had to use my desktop computer but hhhh enjoy.

Will spun around, a grin spreading across his face, “Look who finally decided to show up.”

Katherine spread her arms, “I can’t believe you got here before me, I was sure that I’d beat you.”

“Nope, I’m just too quick for you,” Will squeezed his big sister tightly. Katherine ruffled his hair.

Madeline—Katherine’s girlfriend—poked her head out from behind Katherine, “hi.”

Nico waved to her.

“And I see you brought your little dark prince with you,” Katherine teased, both Nico and Will blushed.

“You brought your little mouse,” Will stuck his tongue out at Madeline.

“Oh shut up you,” Katherine rolled her eyes and released Will, “did you say hi to everyone already?”

“Yeah so you better go do your rounds as well otherwise people’ll get mad,” Will shrugged, “I think Mom might still be in the kitchen.”

Katherine gave a thumbs up and dragged Madeline to the kitchen.

“She’s in college?” Nico asked, pressing himself against Will’s side.

“Yeah,” Will said, walking into the living room, “She thinks she’s all high and mighty just because she’s older!” Will purposely raised his voice to make sure that Katherine would hear him from the kitchen.

“I have more power than you!” Katherine shouted back, Marissa and Naomi both laughed from where they were.

“You have more mortal power than me only by your default status as the oldest,” Will shot back, plopping down on the couch next to Rachel, Nico plopped down on his lap, “I have more godly power than you.”

“And I have more than  _ you _ ,” Nico muttered under his breath. Will huffed.

“Speaking of that, how has camp been going for both of you guys?” Marissa asked slowly, she wasn’t all that familiar with the demigod world but she did her best to try and understand.

“Surprisingly things have been about as calm as possible,” Will said, “Campers still being stupid and being forced to come to the infirmary.”

“Right, you’re a doctor there,” Marissa nodded.

“I want the graphic details,” Rachel said, rubbing her hands together. 

Will rolled his eyes and covered her face with his hand, “I’ll give you the graphic details but not right now.”

“Will has been banned from talking about any  _ ‘graphic details’  _ during family time,” Naomi chimed in, poking her head into the living room, “right, and Rachel has also been banned.”

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, sinking back into the couch cushions.

“Sorry Ray, I’ll tell you tonight,” Will chuckled, “can’t break the rules.”

“I’m not banned,” Nico perked up.

“Nico is now banned from sharing graphic details of camp during family meetings,” Naomi said returning to the kitchen, “You three’ll give Charlotte and Emily nightmares.”

Nico sighed with defeat and leaned against Will’s chest.

“I don’t get nightmares,” Emily boasted proudly, she was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a selection of nail polish in front of her. She was painting Charlotte’s nails (Charlotte didn’t seem to be enjoying the ordeal)

“Naomi dear,” Marissa said, “come sit with us and take a break.”

“Do you want burned food, Mari?” Naomi responded, clicking her tongue.

“I do not but you don’t need to stay in the kitchen,” Marissa pulled herself out of the chair and went into the kitchen, “We’re lonely without our lovely Naomi.”

“Oh stop you,” Naomi giggled. 

Katherine came into the living room followed by Madeline, “Rachel can you scoot?”

Rachel stuck her tongue out.

“I guess you leave me no choice,” Katherine sat down on top of Rachel. Rachel screeched and tried to push Katherine off.

“I asked you to move,” Katherine shrugged, Madeline laughed and sat down on the other side of Rachel, where there was enough room for the small girl.

“Katherine get off your sister,” Marissa scolded from the kitchen, not even needing to see to know what was going on.

Katherine groaned and sunk onto the ground.

“Nico your turn!” Emily called just as she put the cap on the nail polish she was using to paint Charlotte’s nails.

“I guess it’s my turn,” Nico kissed Will on the cheek and crawled over to where Emily is sitting.

“Gross,” Rachel made a fake gagging gesture and shoved Will in the arm.

“You think that’s gross? But you don’t think it’s gross when I tell you about the times I’ve had to sew up peoples—” 

“William James Solace, that is gross,” Naomi scolded. Will puffed out his cheeks and let out a slow breath.

“I thought you were cooking,” Will said.

“These walls are thin, I can still hear you guys.”

“Yeah Will, sheesh,” Nico said, “keep it PG we have little ones in the room.” He nodded his head at Emily who was in the process of painting Nico’s nails a pretty mint green color, the tip of her tongue stuck out between her teeth.

“Nico you’re one to talk,” Will rolled his eyes.

Nico grinned and waved his other hand in the air, making a ghost noise.

“Look what she did to me, Will,” Charlotte showed Will her nails which were painted bright orange, “and now I have to wait for them to dry.”

“Oh the horror,” Will chuckled, “you have to stay still for a while.”

“Hey Will, can I see your nails?” Katherine asked, holding her hand out.

“What for?” Will raised one eyebrow suspiciously, “I don’t trust you.”

“Just give me your hand,” Katherine huffed.

“What do you want?” Will gave her his hand and she immediately pulled him off the couch, “HEY!”

“You shouldn’t have trusted me,” Katherine said, plopping down in Will’s previous spot.

“You’re evil, go back to college,” Will grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Go back to camp,” Katherine nudged Will with her foot.

“I can’t, it’s not Christmas yet,” Will shrugged, “speaking of Christmas, Mom! When’s everyone else coming?”

“Aunt Sara and Aunt Eva are coming tomorrow,” Naomi said, poking her head into the living room, “Your grandparents will be coming the day before Christmas Eve.”

“Oh lucky us,” Will said, “Mom are you and your best friend ready for that conversation.”

Marissa came back into the living room laughing, “William.”

“What?” 

“I don’t know honey, are you prepared for that conversation?” Naomi giggled, kissing Marissa on the cheek.

“Maybe so,” Marissa rolled her eyes.

“Well, y’all better get washed up for dinner since it’s almost ready. Oh, Emily, dear, I didn’t know you were painting nails,” Naomi furrowed her eyebrows worriedly at Emily and Nico.

“It’s okay Mom, Nico will be careful,” Emily said confidently. Nico had the look of someone that was just told to go first for a class presentation.

“Yeah… I’ll try and be careful…” he said slowly. Will covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.

_ Good luck _ . Will mouthed, knowing exactly how little care Nico used when using his hands. Nico looked down at his hands with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I usually write on my phone during the night but I don't really like writing on my phone since it's quite annoying especially when I'm writing a longer fic. Well, I guess it's because I wrote a cliff hanger, I had to leave you guys waiting a bit longer. :) thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time and Katherine makes dumb bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heavy sigh* oops this took a lot longer to get out than I would have intended and also poor writing and plot. This is FINE. Oh well, enjoy.

“Mom please!” Will begged, “I also want some salt and pepper, don’t use it all.”

Naomi chuckled, “you say that every year, Will.”

Will stared down at his bowl of Chili, “you practically pour the whole container of salt and pepper on your food.”

“You do put a lot on, honey,” Marissa chimed in unhelpfully, she sipped her water.

“Will, I’ll give you twenty dollars if you take a bite out of one of the chili peppers,” Katherine said, leaning forward to see past Nico.

“Neither of you two will be taking a bite out of my chili peppers,” Naomi scolded, waving her spoon at the two of them, “that is a waste.”

Naomi gave Will the salt and pepper.

“I’ll do it,” Nico said, blowing on his chili, so far he was being as careful as possible with his nails.

“You three are all horrible influences,” Naomi shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Oh let the kids have fun Naomi,” Marissa said, “I’ll buy you more peppers.”

“If you give me thirty I’ll eat the whole thing,” Nico said, raising one eyebrow.

Katherine pursed her lips, patting her jeans pockets. She glanced over at Madeline.

“I have no money,” Madeline said.

“Do it,” Rachel encouraged.

“Why can’t we have a civilized meal for once,” Naomi muttered, taking an apprehensive bite of her food. 

“Because we raised our kids to have fun,” Marissa elbowed Naomi in the side.

“I don’t like the peppers,” Emily said, chewing on a noodle.

“Fine, thirty dollars and you eat the entire pepper,” Katherine relented, pulling out her wallet.

“We’re doing this  _ now _ ?” Will asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Nico. He smirked.

“Yes,” Katherine said, pushing her chair back and rushing to the fridge.

Nico folded his hands together then had a moment of fear pass over his face as he quickly looked down at his nails.

Naomi sighed and looked down at her own bowl, “this family I swear.”

“Don’t do it, Nico,” Charlotte said, “Mommy’s peppers are spicy.”

Will puffed out his cheeks, trying not to laugh.

“Shut up,” Nico whispered so that only Will could hear.

“I want the thirty dollars now,” Nico insisted, setting his spoon back in the chili.

Katherine raised one eyebrow, grabbing a red jalapeno, “That’s suspicious, what if you just take the thirty dollars and don’t eat it?”

Marissa leaned back in her chair, Naomi sighed.

“I swear that I’ll eat the pepper.”

“Hmpf,” Marissa set the jalapeno down on the table and fished the money out of her wallet. Nico held his hand out and she reluctantly pressed the bills in his hand.

“Do it!” Rachel urged again, leaning forward in her seat, watching Nico.

“Don’t do it!” Emily whined.

Katherine settled back in her chair and watched Nico expectantly.

Without batting an eye, Nico stared at Katherine as he ate the jalapeno. Katherine pursed her lips, waiting for any sort of reaction.

Nico licked his lips and pocketed the thirty dollars.

“Wait…” Katherine furrowed her eyebrows, looking Nico up and down, “You—”

Nico smirked and stuck his tongue out at her. Will coughed to try and muffle his laughter.

“Like spice?” Nico finished, “yeah, it’s pretty good.”

“I like your boyfriend,” Naomi said to Will.

“Thanks, I found him on eBay,” Will responded, Nico gasped and elbowed Will in the side. Will just laughed.

“Ew,” Rachel stuck her tongue out at the two of them.

“I found mine in the dumpster at school,” Madeline said, grinning at Katherine.

“Okay but your story has some truth to it,” Katherine flicked her girlfriend in the nose.

“Excuse me?” Marissa asked, raising one eyebrow.

“What are you doing in the dumpster?” Naomi asked.

“I wasn’t  _ in  _ the dumpster, I was near it, putting trash in it,” Katherine exclaimed.

Naomi nodded, “ _ sure _ like I believe one of my children would not be doing anything suspicious near a dumpster.”

“I wouldn’t!” Emily exclaimed.

“I know you wouldn’t sweetie, you’re a good girl,” Naomi said.

“I am not a suspicious person,” Will insisted proudly.

Naomi raised one eyebrow, “whatever you say, William.”

Will gasped incredulously at that.

“Still can’t believe I just got tricked out of thirty dollars,” Katherine crossed her arms in front of her chest in a pout.

“I have a feeling that we covered this the last time Nico and I came over,” Will shrugged and pursed his lips.

“ _ Probably _ ,” Katherine huffed.

“Just eat your food and stop trying to make silly bets,” Naomi said, pointing her spoon at Katherine’s bowl.

Nico elbowed Will in the ribs, his eyes wide with surprise. Will raised one eyebrow and looked over. Nico showed Will his nails under the table, which had gotten smudged at some point during dinner. 

Will snorted and shrugged very unhelpfully.

Nico slumped his shoulders and sighed. He’d have to face Emily’s wrath after dinner. He hoped she wouldn’t be too upset.

Once everyone was finished eating, Naomi had taken both Will and Nico by the shoulders into the other room. Marissa took hold of Katherine and Madeline even though they were both legal adults and left to give them the talk as well.

“So just because we still have family members coming over, you two are going to have to share a room,” Naomi said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Yeah,” Will raised one eyebrow, knowing exactly where this was going.

“And Will has one bed up in his room,” Naomi glanced between the two boys, “I’m expecting that you two would share a bed but there’s going to be some ground rules if you two are going to stay there for the week.”

“Yes ma’am of course,” Nico nodded politely.

“If there is any funny business going on up there, you two will be separated for the rest of the trip here,” Naomi counted out on her fingers, “you two can stay up an hour later than when everyone else goes to bed, and keep the fun and laughter down to a minimum.”

“The… fun and laughter…” Nico furrowed his eyebrows, he glanced over at Will.

Will rolled his eyes and chuckled, “the last one is a joke.”

“Oh.”

“More emphasis on the no  _ funny business _ ,” Naomi put on hand on each boy’s shoulder, “I know you two are growing boys and want to explore—”

“Mom!” Will exclaimed, his voice a good two octaves higher than usual. Nico looked back and forth between them.

“We’re not allowed to play games?” Nico asked slowly.

“Not those types of games Nico,” Will breathed, rubbing his cheeks.

“I’m just making sure that you guys are aware,” Naomi leaned away from the two of them.

“There will be no funny business,” Will agreed, taking Nico’s hand, “and I’m going to go take Nico up to my room to where he’ll probably snoop through my childhood things.”

“Oh you know me so well,” Nico grinned.

“I’m watching you two,” Naomi said, “and I’m being serious.”

“Yes mom, we know,” Will said, kissing his mom on the cheek, “and we’ll behave.”

“Good boy,” Naomi patted Will on the cheek and smiled.

Will nodded and dragged Nico up the stairs where they were intercepted by Katherine and Madeline.

“Did you two get the ‘no funny business’ talk?” Katherine asked.

“Yeah, how’d it go with Marissa?” Will responded.

“Awkward.” 

Nico chuckled, Katherine rolled her eyes, “you got the talk too, Nico.”

“It’s not my mom.”

“I think it’s more awkward when it isn’t your mom,” Madeline shuddered.

“Well you two have a good night, make sure you knock before coming in,” Will gave a mock salute before slipping into his bedroom, taking Nico with.

“And if I don’t?” Katherine challenged.

“You might get a full shot of my boobs,” Will said. Nico choked and coughed, his face flushing red.

“I think you’d kill Nico quicker than I can burst in if you did that,” Katherine nodded at Nico.

“Nico you’ve seen me shirtless,” Will said.

“Shut up,” Nico muttered.

“Well, goodnight. Keep your shirt on,” Katherine said, patting her brother on the head. Will rolled his eyes and shut the door.

“ _ Please  _ keep your shirt on, my poor heart can’t handle that,” Nico insisted.

“You dork,” Will rolled his eyes and kissed Nico on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was 100% going to make the sex talk more awkward but I was like "nope that's too far" so I did that. I didn't know how to finish this, nor did I know what other rules to put. (My friends dad always is like "stop having so much fun" and that kind of stuff jokingly so that's where I got that from). thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is just being a normal sister, Nico is gay as hell, and Will has no shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all can thank my boyfriend for this chapter. He yells at me (lovingly) to get writing done lmao. I think every writer needs a person like that. Enjoy.

Katherine kept true to her word about knocking before entering, but at what cost?

“Make sure you have a shirt on,” she called, knocking loudly on the bedroom door. Will heaved a sigh, putting his hand over Nico’s chest, making sure the smaller boy didn’t do anything dangerous.

“Go away,” Will muttered, pressing his face into his pillow. Nico groaned and burrowed deeper into the blankets.

Being the loving sister she is, Katherine opened the door, “it is 10 am you two should be up by now.”

“10 am is way too early to be awake,” Nico said.

“I’ve been up since 8.” Will didn’t even need to lift his head to know what Katherine was doing. She probably had her arms crossed in front of her chest all judgemental like, with one eyebrow raised.

“And, Aunt Sara and Aunt Eva are here.”

Will sighed, “we’ll be down in a minute.”

“Speak for yourself,” Nico muttered rolling over on his other side.

“If y’all aren’t down in ten minutes I’m dragging you guys down myself,” Katherine said, the door shut and Will could hear her footsteps down the hall.

“Babe, come on,” Will pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “you gotta meet my aunts and cousins.”

“I would rather sleep.”

“No kisses if you don’t get up.”

Nico groaned loudly and rolled over to face Will, he tried to glare but it wasn’t very effective with his tired look. Will chuckled and sweeped some of Nico’s bangs out of his face.

“I’m gonna get dressed,” Will stretched his arms above his head, his shoulders made a popping sound, “I’ll even brush your hair.”

“Why don’t you ever brush your hair?” Nico rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“Curly hair, there’s gonna be a lot of trouble if you try and brush that,” Will shuffled over to his suitcase which was still unpacked—and probably would remain that way the entirety of their stay—and knelt down in front of it.

Nico made an indecipherable noise.

“If you don’t give up I’m leaving you to Katherine who won’t be so nice to get you out of bed, she has no shame, even if you’re my boyfriend,” Will warned, collecting a t-shirt, jeans and his underclothes to get dressed.

“It’s too early for this,” Nico grumbled, pushing himself up to his feet.

“You say that at noon.” With absolutely no shame whatsoever, Will pulled his pajama shirt off, his back to Nico. Nico blushed darkly.

“What are you doing? There are other people in the room,” Nico exclaimed.

Will chuckled, “then don’t look.”

Nico blushed harder, tearing his eyes away from Will’s back. He stared at the bedsheets, trying not to combust.

“Gods you’re so cute,” Will muttered, “I’m dressed now.”

Nico grumbled under his breath and marched over to his own suitcase, “you can’t just take your shirt off without warning, come on, are you trying to kill a man.”

“No, I’m a doctor, that’s the exact opposite of my job,” Will said, ruffling Nico’s hair, “I’ll be downstairs, come down when you change.”

Nico nodded and watched Will leave, he could hear him clambering down the stairs very loudly. Nico went back to the task of getting dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short, I’m super tired, I might try and write the next chapter tonight but Rn I’m gonna go read fanfiction and I thought this was a good place to stop so I could at least get a chapter out without having to worry about getting super distracted. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost the rest of the family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been sucking real a lot lately. It’s been hard to get fics out because it takes me so long to get my homework done lmao. Along with lack of motivation but oh well. 
> 
> I wrote the beginning of this chapter a while ago but didn’t finish it until now. I was gonna wait longer to update this fic for certain reasons but I decided that I wanted to write this chapter because tbh that’s what I wanted to read. So :)

Nico padded down the stairs, hearing the commotion already from the living room.

“William, put Corey down you’re scaring her!” Came a high pitched voice, heavy with a southern accent.

“Am I really that terrifying?” Will responded with a dramatic sigh.

“It’s your face,” Katherine retorted. Will gasped incredulously.

“What about Will’s face?” Nico asked, stepping through the doorway. Will was sitting on the couch next to Katherine and Rachel, he had a little girl with thick curly hair on his lap, she squirmed, trying to get down. Marissa was off to the side, she had pulled one of the chairs from the dining room and was watching things escalate. 

Will turned from where he was sitting, and promptly choked, he let the girl down off his lap and she scurried away, “Babe—”

Nico smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing red. Maybe the pale yellow sundress that Nico had stolen from Will last Christmas wasn’t the best thing to wear for first impressions.

“Will, is this your boyfriend?” A woman in maybe her twenties jumped up from her chair, she had a thick southern accent, kind of like Will’s in the morning. She had frizzy black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. Her cheekbones were dotted with freckles, she had blue eyes.

“This is Nico,” Will said holding his hand out.

“Hi, I’m Will’s cousin Amy, and this is my husband Darren” she took Nico’s hand, squeezing it gently. Then, smacked a taller guy in the chest (how Nico hadn’t noticed him before was kind of surprising), Darren was intimidating in height but the way he smiled was too innocent for him to seem a threat. He nodded at Nico, his curly brown hair bouncing in front of his eyes.

“That dress seems familiar,” Another woman said from the couch, she had short straight brown hair that went just past her chin, a pair of glasses perched on her nose, her legs were thrown over the man next to her, who had tousled black hair and brown eyes. 

“Remember last year the dress that Grandma bought me for christmas,” Will asked, making grabby hands at Nico which was his way of saying he wanted Nico to come over there, “Nico wanted it.” Nico squeezed himself between Will and the armrest.

“Ah.”

“That’s my Aunt Sarah and my Uncle Liam,” Will whispered, wrapping one arm around Nico’s shoulder.

“Well it’s very nice to  _ finally _ meet you,” Amy said, pointing a glare at Will who held one hand up in front of himself defensively.

“The pleasure is mine,” Nico said with a grin.

“Sorry that you always seem to come by when we’re gone,” Will shrugged. 

Sarah scoffed, “you just need to come over more often, like come on Will. You missed Easter last year.”

“I was a bit busy last year,” Will pressed his lips into a thin line, “camp things…”

“Mhm.”

“William has very important things to do at camp,” Marissa piped up.

“I don’t understand why you’re at camp year round,” Sarah huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, “you’re so far away, I miss my little nephew.”

“I do school there too,” Will insisted, which wasn’t very far from the truth.

“Enough about camp,” Marissa insisted, “Will and Nico just came from there.”

“When’s Aunt Eva and Uncle Jake coming?” Will asked, pressing his lips together. Nico crossed one leg over the other, pressing himself against Will’s side.

“Eva and Jake got caught up with something so they’ll be over before dinner hopefully, something with Jake’s work I think,” Marissa answered, “Right Naomi?” 

There came no answer.

“Where is mom?” Katherine asked.

“Shoot, I think she’s outside,” Marissa sighed, “of course she is.”

“Nico let’s go on a mom hunt,” Will said, pushing himself up from the couch. Nico shrugged and accepted the hand that Will extended to him. Will pulled him up to his feet.

“You two have fun, don’t get into any funny business,” Katherine scolded, raising one eyebrow.

“I’m going to break the scarecrow that you made last year,” Will challenged, intertwining his fingers with Nico’s.

“You better not!” Katherine exclaimed, her voice an octave higher than normal. Will held his free hand up in front of himself defensively.

“I wouldn’t dare harm a single piece of straw on rumpelstiltskin's head,” Will promised, “you have my word on that.”

“I don’t trust your word,” Katherine glared at Will.

“Do you trust my word?” Nico chimed in.

“I trust your word less, you conspire with Will,” Katherine responded.

“Are you mad about the thirty dollars?” Nico pursed his lips in a pout.

“Maybe,” Katherine crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“William, leave your sister’s scarecrow alone,” Marissa said.

“Katherine still has that scarecrow up?” Sarah asked, leaning back against the couch cushions.

Will huffed and rolled his eyes, “yeah. We’re gonna go find mom now.”

“While you're out there find Maddie, I think she went out with Mom,” Katherine sighed through her nose and sunk into the couch.

“Maybe when you’re done you kids can go to the park, get some energy out,” Amy said, picking up the curly haired girl and putting her on her lap.

“I’m sure Corey would like that,” Liam said.

Will nodded and squeezed Nico’s hand, “come on Nico, to find mom before we get dragged into another conversation.

Will started to lead Nico out the back door, away from the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer than the last one! Thanks to everyone that’s commented! To the people that read or comment on a lot of my stories, I see y’all and I really appreciate y’all even if I don’t respond to all the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading, until the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico find Naomi outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a real hot minute. But it’s Christmas season! What better timing for a Christmas solangelo fic??? 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Nico saw the scarecrow standing very sadly next to the house. It had a soggy top hat, wet from the last time it rained and was wearing an old looking white long sleeved button up shirt with a bow tie. It looked like it’s head was made out of a gray t-shirt or something. It was probably the saddest, best dressed scarecrow Nico had ever seen.

“That’s been up for like two years,” Will said, noticing Nico looking at it.

“It’s so sad,” Nico frowned, “why is it still up?”

“Katherine is attached to it,” Will heaved a sigh, “and Emily won’t let mom take it down either.”

“Oh,” Nico’s gaze lingered on the sad scarecrow for a few moments before Will pulled him away.

“The garden is behind the shed, Ma is probably there doing something, I don’t know the current status of our garden,” Will said. The shed was a small little square building the same color as the house. What Nico was expecting for a garden, the Solace garden was not it.

To say it was sad, would be sort of offensive considering all the hard work that seemed to be poured into it. It was split into wooden boxes filled with dirt. The plants were small and at the moment didn’t seem to be producing very much. A lot of weeds were overtaking the edges and area around the plants. The single thriving plant was a strawberry plant which bloomed the bright red fruits.

Naomi was crouched over the garden boxes, wearing a white tank top and shorts with a sun hat, her brown hair tied back in a low bun. She was tilling the ground and pulling weeds out, putting them in a bag by her ankles.

“Hey Ma!” Will said loudly, Naomi jumped and looked up.

“Good morning boys,” Naomi greeted, she grinned and took her hat off, “Nico, I love the dress, you look absolutely adorable.”

“Thanks,” Nico smiled softly and blushed.

“So what brings you two out to my little garden?” Naomi asked, resting her hands on her knees.

“Well, we came to come find you since you weren’t with us inside,” Will explained, sitting down on the edge of one of the wooden boxes. He stuck his finger in the dirt.

“Oh, I was just out here weeding,” Naomi gestured to the garden boxes, “did you two miss me?”

“Yeah,” Nico agreed.

Naomi chuckled. Will reached over, plucking a strawberry from the bush, before Naomi could scold him he plopped it in his mouth stem and all.

“You need to wash those, William, you don’t know what’s gone on it,” Naomi smacked his leg playfully.

Will shrugged and licked his lips, “they’re sweet.”

“Does Mari need me?”

“Uhh,” Will looked over at Nico helplessly, “I don’t think so, did Mom say anything about that?”

“I don’t think so,” Nico shrugged, swishing his dress back and forth.

“Oh! what’s going on with Aunt Eva and Uncle Jake?” Will asked, crossing one leg over the other.

“Oh Eva had to be called back into work today, she works as a nurse y’know, I don’t think she took off all of today though,” Naomi shrugged, “Jake will be over with her.”

“Makes sense,” Will nodded, puffing out the front of his shirt, “you almost done here?”

“There’s still a lot of weeds that I need to pull out,” Naomi pursed her lips, “if you boys wanna help me for a bit, then we can go in and make lunch for everyone.”

“Sounds good to me,” Will turned to Nico, spreading his hands.

“Sure!” Nico grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

The two of them knelt down on each side of Naomi. Will had no problem digging his fingers into the dirt around the weeds to get them out. Nico pulled them out like a normal person, pulling by the base.

Naomi told them—mostly Nico—about Will’s childhood and how he was as a child. Will groaned and begged her to stop.

“When Will was oh… I don’t know, Will, how old were you when you cut your hair?” Naomi turned to her son, leaning over the edge of the garden box. 

“Ten,” Will grumbled, digging a hole in the garden.

“He had the longest hair in the family and he just came downstairs one day, all of it chopped off, you can imagine my surprise,” Naomi barked a laugh, “and you know, Mari owns a hair salon down the street here, so it was the biggest surprise that he did it himself.”

“I think I did a pretty good job for the only time I’ve ever cut my hair,” Will said, tossing another weed on the ground.

“Oh you looked so cute, Mari nearly blew a fuse though, she was so distraught that you didn’t come to her, she would’ve cut your hair the moment you asked,” Naomi sighed wistfully.

“I was an eleven year old trans boy, you can imagine the kind of stress I was under,” Will huffed.

“Well, now you’re 15, and still under a lot of stress,” Nico commented. 

“Yeah but that’s not the point.”

“Oh I wish you didn’t have to be under so much stress,” Naomi pulled Will into her arms, petting his hair, “my poor little boy.”

“Ma!” Will’s cheeks flushed a dark red. Nico chuckled.

“Nico you’re my little boy too,” Naomi pulled Nico into her side with her other arm, squeezing both of them tightly. Nico leaned into her, content with the hug. Will squirmed, embarrassed.

Naomi finally let go, wiping her hands together, “come on now, let’s go make some lunch.”

“Okay,” Nico agreed.

“Sounds good,” Will brushed himself off, smoothing out his hair. He helped his mom up to her feet.

The scarecrow rumpelstiltskin was still there when they walked by. Marissa met them at the patio door.

“Goodness, I was just about to come and see where y’all disappeared to,” she pressed her hands to her hips, “Jesus Will, you’re covered in dirt.”

Will looked down at himself, “I like dirt?”

“You seem to eat a lot of it when we play capture the flag,” Nico muttered under his breath. Will gasped incredulously and smacked Nico in the shoulder.

“I’m not that bad at capture the flag,” Will insisted. Nico only shrugged. 

“Go wash up, lunch is ready,” Marissa wiped off Will’s shoulder, “all three of you.”

“We must’ve been out there longer than I thought,” Naomi said, rubbing the back of her neck, “I was just gonna finish up weeding then come make lunch.”

“No worries,” Marissa nudged them in the direction of the kitchen.

“I’m gonna need a bath,” Will said, scratching his head. Dirt fell out of his hair.

“I can take one with you,” Nico said with a smile.

Naomi raised one eyebrow at the two of them, “y’all remember the rules we went over?”

“No funny business, just two bros in a bathtub, one foot apart because we’re totally not gay,” Will grinned smugly, pressing his hands to his hips. Naomi chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“I’ll get you two a ruler after lunch,” Naomi said, starting to wash her hands. Nico and Will waited their turns behind her.

“Perfect,” Nico agreed.

“Do we have plastic rulers?” Will asked, lathering his hands with soap.

“Yeah, I think that Rachel has some she might let you borrow, but I know there’s one in the office,” Naomi explained.

“Wonderful, a pink one?”

“I think green.”

Will pursed his lips and sighed, “good enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do think I’m just the funniest yeah. I had something else to say but now I don’t remember! So thanks for reading, I hope you all have an awesome day/night/afternoon! 
> 
> Till the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yknow, I started this fic in the summer... it’s almost Christmas and I’m still not done with it. Phantom why are you like this? Anyway I am extremely tired it’s almost 2 am. And if I get a single sexual comment on this chapter I will sob.
> 
> Enjoy.

Naomi handing Will the green plastic ruler was more like handing off some family heirloom to the next generation. Not at all like it was the dollar store ruler that it actually is.

“Green is only the third-best color, but it will do,” Will said with a nod, turning the ruler around in his hands.

“Y’all use the bathroom in our bedroom,” Naomi said, ruffling Will’s hair, “the bathtub is bigger.”

“Sounds good,” Will grinned, linking his arm with Nico.

“Shouldn’t we get clothes first?” Nico asked, shuffling his feet on the ground. It took Will a lot longer than it should’ve to answer.

“Clothes first!”

“You two have fun, and be responsible,” Naomi raised one eyebrow at the both of them. Will held his hands up in front of himself in a placating gesture.

“Yeah, Ma, we know,” Will pulled Nico back to his room, “we’ll be good.”

Will sifted through his suitcase, looking for something that he could wear when he got out of the bath since his own clothes were covered in dirt.

“I don’t own any more dresses,” Nico sighed heavily, swishing the fabric between his legs.

“There might be some of my old clothes in the closet,” Will shrugged, “if you want a skirt.”

“I’ll just… wear pants… like a boring guy,” Nico sighed again, more dramatic this time, “c’mon, it’s bath time now.”

“Did you just call me boring because I wear pants?” Will asked, smacking Nico playfully with the plastic ruler.

“I mean, your jeans are kinda boring. You should paint them.”

“Nico I’m not painting my jeans.”

“I guess it just is what it is.”

Will cast a glance over his shoulder as he opened the door to the master bathroom. The bathtub was decently sized and would comfortably fit both of them. Will poked Nico with the end of the ruler.

“You said that green was only the third-best color,” Nico nodded at the ruler between them, “what’s the first best color?”

“Well, it depends on what we’re talking about,” Will turned on the tap and adjusted the temperature, “if you mean in general then obviously the answer is going to be yellow. That’s the best color. But if we’re talking specifically ruler colors, that’s a completely different story.”

“Are you going to tell me the best ruler color?” Nico asked, sitting on the closed toilet seat.

“Pink, obviously,” Will scoffed, “you can’t have yellow rulers, and pink is just… prime ruler color.”

“Okay?”

Will pulled his shirt off, folding it on the edge of the sink, “this counts as binder break that I’m supposed to take you know.”

“Maybe,” Nico shrugged, his cheeks heating up.

Will bent the plastic ruler a bit, “we’re gonna have to go present shopping maybe tomorrow or so, I don’t know yet. We should buy some more plastic rulers to bring back to camp. I have an idea of something I want to try that I should never do around my sisters.”

“That makes me think it’s something dangerous.”

“It involves fire and molten plastic.”

“I’m in.”

Will grinned, using the ruler to stir the water that was filling in the bathtub, “I should’ve got a cup to use to rinse our hair, but it’s fine.”

Nico chuckled softly. 

When the water was full enough, Will turned off the tap and took off the rest of his clothes, putting them on the pile on the sink. 

“C’mon sunshine,” will shuffled into the water, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“You don’t have to be so attractive,” Nico said with a blush, he removed his clothes and sunk into the water.

“We’re just two homies taking a bath,” the green ruler floated between the two of them, “ain’t nothing gay about that.”

“Absolutely not,” Nico splashed the water with his fingers, a bit of steam rose from the surface.

“I should’ve put bubbles, wait I can still save this,” Will spun around, almost knocking about three bottles of something into the water. He held up a bottle of kids body wash, pouring some of the soap directly in the water. Using the ruler once again to stir.

“I can’t believe you would’ve ruined the bath with such little bubbles,” Nico teased, stretching one of his legs out. Will turned the bottle upright again and squeezed it, causing little bubbles to appear in the air.

“I know I’m just such a failure,” Will blew a kiss in Nico’s direction.

There were barely any bubbles that ended up forming in the water. Will didn’t seem to mind, so neither did Nico. 

“Your choice of shampoo is either,” Will kept shifting in the bath, causing the water to stir and the ruler to float away from the middle, “uh, strawberry I think? Or bubble gum? Why do they have bubble gum shampoo? Is this not toothpaste?”

“Don’t eat the shampoo,” Nico said, then added, “I’ll take the strawberry please.”

Will ran his hands up and down his arms, splashing the water at Nico playfully. The ruler had gone somewhere, it was lost in the foam.

Making a little cup in his hands, Will scooted closer to Nico, dumping water on his head.

“What happened to the one foot?”

“I gotta wash your hair as a loving boyfriend would do,” Will responded, grinning softly. Their knees were touching now, Nico blushed.

In all honesty, the feeling of Will running his fingers through his hair and scrubbing at his scalp would’ve been enough to put him to sleep. And then Will dumped more water on his face, specifically his face. 

Nico sputtered, spitting water at Will.

“That was on purpose!” Nico exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

“You can’t prove it,” Will sunk into the water, propping his legs up on the edge of the tub.

Nico huffed, “I think I’ll just give you the bubble gum shampoo for that.”

“What! Are we not allowed to match shampoo anymore,” Will clutched his hands to his chest in mock hurt, “I can’t believe this.”

“The water is gonna get cold if you keep moping,” Nico made small grabby hands in the water, “I request access to your hair.”

Will laughed, sticking his head under the water for a brief second. Nico rubbed shampoo into his hair, appalled at the grains that had managed to get there.

“How the heck did you get dirt in your hair?” Nico asked, tapping Will on the forehead.

“My hair is a vacuum.”

“Jeez…”

The bathwater was cold by the time the two of them had finally gotten out. Nico had discovered that all the towels in the bathroom were some shade of pink, yellow, or red. Along with the rainbow one that hung above the toilet.  
Will wrapped himself in a yellow one and had given Nico a pink one.

“We don’t tell Ma that we didn’t really stay a foot apart,” Will whispered, “that’s our secret.”

Nico gave a thumbs up, shaking water from his hair like a dog. Will laughed and kissed Nico on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize on the quality of this chapter, I’m so tired and I didn’t think it would take me this long to write. Hhhh sleep. This story is hard to update for some reason lmao. Anyway thanks for reading, till the next update.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend (yes I have those) Weird_hoodie_kid helped me get the idea for a lot of this so yeah. We stan. Anyway this is gonna be super fun to write and I hope that y'all enjoyed. (I literally had to draw out a family tree for this fanfic which is more planning than I've done for like my original story)


End file.
